<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ON HOLD INDEFINITELY] Through it All by littlewitchlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149001">[ON HOLD INDEFINITELY] Through it All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitchlover/pseuds/littlewitchlover'>littlewitchlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Babysitter's A Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benny’s a great friend, F/M, FTM Ethan, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans!Ethan, more than friends, protector!Benny, soft!benny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitchlover/pseuds/littlewitchlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout his life, Ethan felt like he didn’t fit in. Well, except for when Benny was around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Ethan Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ON HOLD INDEFINITELY] Through it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you aren’t comfortable with reading stuff about being trans or you are triggered by it, this probably isn’t the fic for you. I go into specifics about gender dysphoria, hrt, surgeries, etc. I’ll put more specific warnings before chapters that need them, but please take caution.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some disclaimers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I said in the beginning notes, there may be some triggering content in this. You have been fairly warned.</p><p>This story may get a bit confusing at points, so I figured I’d put this here rather than leave you to figure it out on your own. Since this is a fic about Ethan being transgender (female to male), he will be referred to as Emily and with she/her pronouns for the first few chapters. This fic goes through his childhood, so it’s easiest for me to write it this way.</p><p>Also, this is my first time writing on ao3 so if I’m doing something wrong please let me know! I hope you enjoy!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter @/ioneiyvampire for more mbav and bethan content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>